Product packaging is an important part of the process of providing products to a consumer. The packaging process can be a labor intensive and a time consuming process. Many producers of product have automated the process to address the labor intensive and time consuming process as well as to address the desire to have a system that provides consistent product amounts in each product package. The packaging of a mixed product that includes both a liquid and solid can cause problems because the solid portions can clog current systems which are typically made to only handle liquids therein leading to significant downtime of the system while, the system is unclogged manually.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient metering product delivery pump system that can handle a mixed product of liquid and solid.